1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tools, more specifically, the invention relates to a multipurpose tool for marking bolt holes as well as performing various other tasks required in general construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional construction is constantly being improved to reduce the amount of manual labor required. Less manual labor helps keep costs for the construction down. Conventional stick framing of buildings, however, still involves a considerable amount of manual labor.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional manual task that requires considerable time and skill to properly complete. The task involves preparing a sill board 10 to be mounted to a foundation 12, such as a wall, by anchor bolts 14 that protrude from the cement surface. The anchor bolts 14 secure the sill board 10 to the foundation 12.
Generally, anchor bolts 14 are placed within the cement before the cement fully sets. The anchor bolts 14 are spaced longitudinally along the foundation according to building specifications. A threaded portion of the anchor bolt 14 extends substantially perpendicular from the foundation surface. The threaded portion passes through a pre-drilled sill board 10 and nuts (not illustrated) are tightened down on each anchor bolt 14.
Unfortunately, the anchor bolts 14 are not always longitudinally aligned within the cement. The worker placing the anchor bolts 14 may place low significance on aligning the anchor bolts 14. Alternatively, the setting cement may cause the anchor bolts 14 to shift out of alignment.
Bolt holes corresponding to the location of each anchor bolt 14 must be drilled in the sill board 10. In addition, the sill board 10 must follow a straight line 11 along the surface of the foundation 12. Consequently, the sill board 10 must be marked and drilled to receive the anchor bolts 14 that are not longitudinally aligned.
Framing for walls of a structure are secured to the sill boards 10. In addition, sill boards 10 may be used to guide brick laying. Sill boards 10 are wooden boards cut to an appropriate length. The sill boards 10 may be higher quality wood treated to resist rotting. Generally, two different size sill boards 10 are used, two by four (2×4) or two by six (2×6). Walls that use a 2×6 sill board 10 generally carry a higher load than walls that use a 2×4 sill board 10.
Conventionally, a skilled worker marks the sill board 10 using a time consuming process. Each anchor bolt must be centered in the drilled hole. One or more holes that are not centered can cause pre-drilled holes further along the length of the sill board 10 to be completely misaligned with a corresponding anchor bolt 14.
Many conventional methods exist for marking the holes for the anchor bolts 14. The sill board 10 includes a front edge 16 and a back edge 18. In one method, a worker aligns the front edge 16 with a chalk line that indicates the straight line 11 on the surface of the foundation 12 that the sill board 10 is intended to follow once installed. Next, the worker makes two parallel lines perpendicular to the sill board 10. The parallel lines indicate the location of the anchor bolt 14 longitudinally with respect to the sill board 10 and the diameter of the anchor bolt 14. The worker then uses a measuring tape to take a measurement from the side of the anchor bolt 14 facing the sill board 10 to the front edge 16. The worker then measures from the back edge 18 between the two parallel lines and makes a mark according to the measurement just taken. Typically, the mark is an “X” positioned according to the measurement and halfway between the two parallel lines so as to coincide with the center of the anchor bolt 14.
Conventional marking methods have numerous problems. Conventional marking methods include a number of time-consuming steps that must be accurately repeated for each anchor bolt 14. A standard sill board 10 may have 8–25 or more anchor bolts 14. Conventional methods involve a number of tools such as a pencil, a straight edge or square, and a measuring tape. A worker may make a mistake performing any of the conventional steps. Even a small mistake can cause marked bolt holes further along the sill board 10 to be incorrect.
Once a sill board 10 is marked, the worker drills the marked bolt holes and places the sill board 10 on the foundation 14 over the anchor bolts 14. The sill board 10 is secured to the anchor bolts 14 using nuts (not illustrated). The worker uses a wrench to tighten the nuts. The wrench may be a ratchet, box end, open end, or similar type wrench. Typically, anchor bolts 14 and the corresponding nuts for different sill boards 10 are of two different sizes. The same structure often includes sill boards 10 requiring each size. Generally, the nuts are either ¾-inch size or 15/16-inch size. Consequently, the worker may carry two wrenches or two sockets of the appropriate size.
Generally, one or two workers are responsible for marking and mounting all of the sill boards 10 on a construction site so that framing of the structure can begin. Using conventional methods, the workers must carry, or have readily accessible, multiple different hand tools including a marking instrument such as a pencil, a measuring instrument such as a tape measure, a straight edge or square, a chalk line, a drill, and two different wrenches.
Furthermore, additional tools may be required for removal of a mounted sill board 10. Once the nuts are removed from the anchor bolts 14, removing the sill board 10 may be difficult because the sill board 10 may be warped. Consequently, the worker may carry a tool to assist in prying the sill board 10 up off of the foundation surface. It can be difficult for a worker to carry and keep track of all these tools.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device that overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, the device should mark bolt holes corresponding to the anchor bolts 14 regardless of the longitudinal alignment of the anchor bolts 14. The device should mark the precise center of the bolt hole corresponding to the center of the anchor bolt 14. The device should mark a bolt hole such that a guide hole is formed in the sill board 10 to assist in drilling the bolt hole. In addition, the device should readily identify anchor bolts 14 that are positioned such that the anchor bolt 14 is unusable. The device should minimize the number of separate tools required to mount or remove sill boards 10 of different sizes and anchor bolts of different sizes.
The device must save the worker time. Consequently, the device should be simple. The device should not require frequent adjustment and preferably has minimal moving parts. In addition, the device should be of minimal size and substantially flat to facilitate use and storage of the device. The device must also be easy to transport. A bulky or odd shaped device prevents easy storage in a pocket, tool belt or toolbox. The device should not encumber the worker's movement when stored in the worker's pocket or tool belt. The device should be readily available to the worker. Furthermore, the device should be lightweight, sturdy, durable, simple, and inexpensive. The present invention provides these advancements in a novel and useful way.